


The Time Drifter

by TyugaKelly



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyugaKelly/pseuds/TyugaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abandoned church seemed like the perfect place to film. Little did Bray and Corey know that they'd be finding a man who disappeared at the same church 21 years earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the story of the abandoned St. Peter and Paul Church in Pittsburgh. It was the early 90's, the state of the church had begun to take a turn for the worse. Repair prices were piling up but the church couldn't keep up. People began to head over to the Pentecostal Temple Church that had just started services. However, there was a group that rejected the idea of moving to a new church.

The main leader of this group was Logan Shulo, a local musician who went under the stage name of Elias Samson. He was one of the nicest people you could meet, offering his services to anyone who needed them. The older church offered a peaceful area for Logan to practice, you could often find him sitting on the floor with his guitar by his side and different sheets of music in front of him. 

Everything was normal until one faithful night in the late summer of '92. Logan was performing for his group when a bright light filled the church, interrupting the song. The light was gone after a few moments as the members looked around, readjusting their sight. Logan was nowhere to be found. The members called out for him, there was no response. The younger members headed outside to look for him, they found nothing. All that was left in the church was his scarf on the floor and his music on the podium. Screams rang out into the night as the group ran away from the church in horror and confusion. The church has been abandoned since, a missing person flyer was nailed to the door days after the incident.

"That church always creeped me out as a kid. Just thinking about it now even creeps me out." Corey looked at his phone to see that they were on the right path. "I don't remember much from that day but I remember the screams. No one really knows what happened at that church, none of the members are alive today. Rumors went around, some claimed it was an act of God, some claimed it was a planned assassination." He looked out the window, the city was as active as normal.

"What do you believe happened?" Bray turned down the radio some, the story of this church was interesting to him. He's heard some crazy church stories but this one had to be the most detailed.

"It sounds like it was a planned assassination. They could have used some lights to make sure no one would see them then they grabbed Logan, hauled ass out of there, and probably left his body buried in the woods somewhere. I feel bad for the guy, he was a great musician, definitely had a good thing going for him." Corey saw the church down the road. "Right over there."

Bray pulled the car into the parking lot and got out. Corey was slower getting out of the car. He looked up at the church, his grip tightening on the door. A tile was hanging from the side of the church looking as if it could fall off any moment. As they walked closer to the doors, they could see some shattered glass on the ground. The main doors were barricaded from outside and the side doors wouldn't budge. Bray walked back over to the main doors and gave a solid kick to the barricades. The wood wasn't very strong because a few more kicks were enough to break the wood. A piece of paper fell to the floor. Corey walked over and picked it up.

"Holy shit, look at this!" Corey handed the paper to Bray, it was the missing person flyer for Logan. "That's him, that's Logan!" He took a step back. "How did that paper even survive?"

"It must have been under the barricade this whole time." Bray pushed the door open, the first thing they noticed was the graffiti that tagged the inside of the church. The center of the church was a mess. Garbage, chairs, desks, and papers covered the floor. A scarf was wrapped around one of posts past the pile of debris. "Hey, didn't you say a scarf was left behind?" Bray looked back at Corey.

"Yeah, but I doubt it's...." Corey stopped as he heard footsteps.

"A light of destruction and decay, strong enough to turn salvation into ruin..." A soft voice sang out into the church. Corey and Bray ran over the the source of the voice. A man was leaning up against the wall, a guitar laying beside him. He looked up Corey and Bray, the confusion clear in his face. "I'm sorry but can you help me?" The man got up, stretching and grabbing his guitar. "What happened to this place? I was here just last night, playing a song for the people. There was this strange light and the next thing I know, this place is a mess."

"That's... that's not possible... No..." Corey stepped back, "That's impossible... How are you alive...?" He shook his head, glanced at Bray, then looked back to the man in front of him. "You're.... Logan Shulo.... Elias Samson.... How?"

"It seems that you know me, but forgive me, I do not remember you. You are?" Logan offered his hand.

"Corey... Graves." Corey shook Logan's hand, all of this seemed like a dream. "And this is Bray Wyatt." Bray shook Logan's hand as well.

"I don't mean to sound rude, sir, but do you know what year it is?" Bray looked over at Corey, he could see Corey shaking some.

"What year it is? Why that's a silly question, it's 1992! It's been that way the whole year." Logan left out a laugh and went over to his scarf, untying it from the post.

"No... it's not." Corey grabbed a seat. "Here, have a seat." Logan sat down. "Logan, it's 2013. You disappeared in 1992 without a trace. You have been gone for 21 years..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what did Logan learn while he was gone for 21 years?

Logan looked around in disbelief. “That’s impossible, you’re telling me that I lived the past 21 years of my life and I don’t remember a single thing about it?”

“What do you last remember?” Bray looked at Logan and put his hand on Corey’s shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

“I remember that I was here… playing my music for a group of about 20 people.” Logan got up and walked over the podium that was knocked over. “Where’s my music? Can you help me find my music?” Bray signaled for Corey to go to the mess in the center of the church. Logan put the podium back up and stood in front it. “Right here. I was right here playing…” He looked to the main doors of the church. “The last thing I remember seeing was a light. A light brighter than anything I’ve ever seen. Time felt like it froze in place.” Bray walked closer to the podium. “There was someone talking… A man with the most calming voice. I can’t remember much of what he said but he warned of evil. A new form of evil that had ways of communicating unlike anything else before.” A silence fell over the church as Logan walked behind the podium. “I don’t really understand why I was chosen by this man, whoever he may be. I’m just one man with a guitar. The group I was with was small, I wasn’t preaching to a full church.”

Corey walked up to the podium and handed Logan a pile of papers. “This was all I could find.” Logan looked through the papers, slowly nodding. All of the papers were his music, faded, torn, and burnt.

“Do you think it could’ve been God? He would know about any evil the world would have to face, don’t you think?” Bray leaned against one of the posts. “I don’t think you lived the past 21 years of your life and forgot all of it. From what Corey told me and from what you’re telling me now, what I’m seeing right in front of me, I don’t think it’s too insane to say that you’ve somehow traveled through time.”

“Time travel, huh?” Logan looked over at Bray, “That would explain why I heard screaming, something like that would scare anyone…”

“Wait, you heard screaming?” Corey stepped back. “There was screaming that night. I remember it so well even though I was only around 8 at the time.”

“You were there?” Logan placed his hands on the podium, looking at Corey.

“I was at the Pentecostal Temple Church right next door. It interrupted our service. Some of the people in the back rows went outside and tried to comfort the others out there. I remember their cries…” Memories of that night flooded Corey’s mind, his voice started to shake. “I’m sorry, I just.. need a few moments…” He quickly walked outside and sat down on the steps.

“So you think it was an act of God? To take me from 1992 and send me in the future to… 2013, you said? And to what, confront this evil I was warned of? How would I even confront it? What even is it!? I sure can’t fight it, God knows I’ve never fought in my life.” The glass near Bray was shattered as rocks were thrown. There were two voices outside. Logan hid behind a post near Bray.

“I.. I don’t know about this, dude….” A younger boy, only looking to be around 13 or 14, climbed through the window and looked back outside. “I… don’t want to do this…”

“Oh come on, you want in the group or not?” An older boy, probably around 20 or so, climbed through the window, “Look, I can drive you back home so you can go cry to your mom about how you can’t make any friends if you want. Is that what you want?”

“N-no… But… you heard about this place! My mom used to go here, she was here when that Shulo guy disappeared!”

The older boy looked annoyed, “Listen, Shulo’s probably dead and buried in some wooded area. They probably used that story so no one would find out. Now shut up and start tagging.”

“This is a church, dude… I can’t just deface a place like this. A bridge or something else, maybe? But a church? Come on, Jared…” The younger boy started to head back to the broken window.

“Charlie, if you keep bitching, I’m going to leave your body here and tell the others you ran away.” Jared grabbed Charlie’s shirt and gave it a hard tug. Charlie lost his balance and fell to the floor. “Get your ass up and come on, this place isn’t anything special. It’ll probably collapse on itself come next year if the damn hobos don’t burn it down first.”

Logan heard enough and stepped out from behind the post. “You sure like to talk about things you know nothing about, don’t you?”

“And who the hell are you? One of those hobos who stay here?” Jared pulled out a knife. “If you’re smart, you’ll get out of our way and keep your mouth shut.”

Bray stepped out from behind his post now. “That man is Logan Shulo and as you can see, he is very much alive.”

“This is a place of God, I request that you put your weapon away, take your ‘friend’ here and leave.” Logan put his hands in his pockets, “I’m not looking for trouble and I’m sure you’re not either.”

“You got it wrong, I’ve been looking for trouble for a while.” Jared ran up to Logan and took a swing. Logan stepped to the right and grabbed the boy’s wrist, turning his arm until he dropped the knife.

Logan wrestled the boy to the ground. “I’m a man who believes in second chances, so I’ll give you this second chance to leave. Go now and all will be forgiven and forgotten.” He let go of the boy and took some steps back. The boy stomped on Logan’s foot and grabbed his knife again. He took another swing, this time it connected with Logan’s shirt. Luckily, Logan was back far enough to avoid any injury. Charlie tried to call Jared off. He completely ignored the younger boy and threw his knife at Logan. Bray yelled out and Logan was able to duck down just in time. “Third time’s the charm?” Jared threw a punch but Logan swatted it away. “Come on kid, I really don’t want to do this.” Logan had to swat away a few more punches before Jared threw a kick into the mix. He caught Logan in the leg before throwing a jab to Logan’s chest. Logan took a few steps back after being hit. He caught the next punch and look Jared dead in the eye. “I’m getting tired of these games. This is your last chance to leave.” He pushed Jared back. “Don’t make me do this…” Jared went for another kick. The kick was caught and Logan stepped forward, kicking Jared’s leg out from under him. Logan grabbed Jared by the shirt and picked him up.

Jared smirked through the pain his head was in. “You seem to really like this old church… That’ll make it even better when we destroy it. You’ll get to watch this shit building fall to the ground, then we’ll come after you. You can’t hurt me, you’re too soft. You’ll give me another chance here to run away.” A chill raced down Jared’s spine as Logan glared at him.

“I gave you plenty of chances to turn away…” Logan drove his knee into Jared’s gut, keeping a tight grip of his shirt. “You were looking for trouble in a peaceful man…” Another knee. “You can threaten me all you want, but this church… You will not threaten this church.” An elbow smashed into Jared’s chest. A headbutt followed as Logan let Jared fall to the ground. “You will go back to whatever group you came from and you will tell them to leave the St. Peter and Paul Church here alone. You will tell them that Logan Shulo has returned and you will tell them that if they decide to test me, Hell will be behind me.” Logan knelt beside Jared, delivering a quick jab straight to the face. The cracking of bone was the only thing heard before Logan spoke again, “Now leave, leave and never return! Go back and show them what happened to you. Let it be known, that is only a preview of things to come.” Logan stood up, turning his back to Jared, and took a few deep breaths. Jared laid there for a few minutes, holding his face. He finally got up and walked out of the church, blood and tears dripping from his face.

“Oh my god…” Charlie stood there, frozen in fear. Logan turned his head and stared at Charlie. He started to walk towards the younger boy. “No… no no no…. please… please…” Charlie back away from Logan, shaking his head. An uneven part of the floor tripped him up. Logan knelt down beside Charlie and offered a hand.

“I won’t hurt you.” Logan smiled at the younger boy, “Charlie, was it?” Charlie nodded and grabbed Logan’s hand. Logan helped him up and shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charlie. You’re not hurt are you?” Charlie shook his head. “That’s good. You should stay away from people like that guy you were with, he’s trouble. You still seem young, there’s plenty of time for you to turn your life in the right direction.” Logan looked over at Bray. “Bray, can you and Corey take Charlie here back home?” He gave Charlie a pat on the back, “And don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone that you were here. If anyone asks, the only other person here was that other guy, alright?”

“You’re going to leave me to explain this all to Corey?” Bray laughed as he signaled for Charlie to join him.

“I was planning on explaining it to him unless you guys aren’t coming back for me.” Logan grabbed his guitar and sat on the ground. “I’ll be waiting.”

Bray started towards the door, “We’ll be back shortly, we still have plenty to talk about. Besides, who else is gonna catch you up of what’s been going on since you’ve been gone?” Bray opened the door for Charlie and followed behind. Logan started playing his guitar, the soft echoes bringing a smile to his face. Bray was right, they still had plenty to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love working on this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization starts to set in for Logan.

The church doors opened, Corey ran into the church as Bray followed behind. Logan was laying on the floor, softly snoring. Corey sat down beside Logan and Bray sat down beside Corey.

"Hey Logan, we need to talk." Corey looked at Logan. The only response he got was a snore. "Logan...? What should we do?"

Bray shrugged, "We could let him sleep, the man hasn't slept in 21 years." He laughed some before realizing that Corey wasn't laughing to his little joke. "Okay... We could record some stuff then?"

"I'll get the camera, it's in the car." Corey got up and headed outside. Light tapping could be heard from the outside. The tapping got heavier as Corey ran back inside, he was soaking wet. "Did I ever tell you about how much I hate the weather here? It changes in like 5 seconds." He turned on the camera. "Gonna start recording if that's cool." Bray nodded and stepped out of the way. Corey walked over to the broken window and filmed the rain, stepping back as wind blew some of the rain into the church. The center mess was recorded next. Bray started walking around, signaling for Corey to record. After recording Bray some, Corey noticed the camera acting up. "Hey, come here. The camera started acting up. Hopefully it didn't mess with what we got recorded." Bray walked over and watched the video with Corey.

"Wait, pause that and go back." Bray leaned closer, "What was that?" Corey paused the video, the corner closest to Logan was darker than normal. "Can you go frame by frame?" Corey messed around with the video until he could slow it down. It looked like something was walking towards Logan.

Corey walked over to Logan, shaking him awake. "Hey, listen, I know you haven't slept in years but we need to go. Now." Logan opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking around. "Come on, here, give me your hand."

"What's going on?" Logan grabbed Corey's hand and got up. "And why is it so cold?" He stepped away from Corey, looking upset. "What's happening? Just... hold on." Shaking some, Logan walked towards the back of the church. Bray started walking towards Logan. "I said hold on!" The anger in his voice was enough to stop Bray in his tracks. "You need to explain what's going on, right now!"

"I... don't know what's going on." Bray shook his head, stepping back some. He looked over at Corey, "You might want to step back, we don't know how he'll react." Corey nodded and stepped back.

"You're lying. I can tell by the tone of your voice... You know something..." Logan started walking towards Bray, "Tell me..." The anger kept growing in Logan.

"Logan, this isn't you, you know it. You need to calm down. We need to get out of here for now and then we'll try to figure it out later... together. Please, Logan..." Bray forced himself to step towards Logan again, even if every fiber of his body was telling him not to.

"This isn't me? And I suppose you would know me?" Logan stopped right in front of Bray, shaking his head. "You don't know anything about me. The only people that know me... they..." The voice crack caught Bray off guard. He looked at Logan, the anger that was there was gone. "I... don't know what happened.... to them... I was gone for 21 years, everything's changed since then..." Corey walked up to them, standing beside Bray. "Why... why did this happen? Why me? Why then? Why now?" Logan looked up the church's ceiling. "Where did everyone go...?" He tried to focus on the details of the ceiling, anything to try and ignore the tears that began to form. "They're gone... I might be the only one left.... Alone... Why...?" The tears fell down his face as silence filled the church for a few minutes. Corey stepped up to Logan and hugged him. Bray stood there a few moments before also joining the hug. Logan looked down

"We might not know why this happened... but... but we're going to do our best to help you. We'll help you catch up with what you've missed. We'll help you any way we can. You're not alone. You won't be alone through this."

"Corey's right, you won't be alone through this." Bray nodded.

Corey looked at Bray in confusion, "Did you really say that?"

Bray looked back in confusion, "Say what?"

"That I was right, I might have to mark that date down!" Corey joked. Logan laughed some. The group hug broke apart and Logan wiped the tears from his face. "Hey, I know, how about we go get something to eat? I'll pay."

Bray stepped back. "Oh man, you're gonna pay? I'm gonna need to mark that down!" He started to laugh. "Looks like today's a day of rare events." He looked at Logan. "Huh, you're gonna need some more clothes, aren't you?"

Logan looked at them, "Oh, I have some money." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and some spare change. "I... It is 'some'... Not much."

"Listen, we got you. You don't have to worry about this." Corey started heading for the door. "Shall we get going?" Logan grabbed his guitar and remains of music before following behind Corey and Bray. Once outside of the church, he turned around and looked at the state of the church. The rain had calmed. All of the changes hadn't fully set in for Logan, but he was relieved that he didn't have to go through it alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxation is nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind a filler chapter. It's a short one.

"There's something different about him, but I can't figure out what..." Bray looked into the store at Logan, who was buying some band shirts.

"You mean other than the fact that he probably traveled through time, right?" Corey walked over to a bench nearby and plopped down. They didn't mean for the shopping to last all afternoon.

"The fighting knowledge though, he started talking about all of these fighting styles, some that we've never even heard of." Bray sat down beside Corey.

"Maybe he's a fan of fighting movies. You tend to overthink things, Bray." Logan started to walk out of the store. "How many bags did you get?"

Logan looked at the bags in his hands. "Five, but if we're just talking about clothes, four." Corey looked confused. "The fifth bag is full of CDs." He opened the bag that was, in fact, full of CDs. "I knew one of the worker's parents before my untimely disappearance. She told me that she was friends with others who knew me." He pulled out a piece of paper, "She gave me her number. Hopefully I can reconnect with some of the people I used to know."

Bray scratched his head. "Uh... do you even have a phone?"

"Yeah I... Wait, no, I don't. I planned on getting one... but that never happened." Logan laughed nervously. "I'll have to get one sometime soon, won't I?"

"There's a place here you can get cell phones, follow me." Corey got up and started walking towards one of the shops.

The shopping finally ended around 7 PM. Corey was the one driving now, he was taking mostly back roads. Bray was helping Logan catch up on all the things he missed. "And now is 'The Drifter' by Devour The Day, the first you'll hear it anywhere, ladies and gentlemen." The radio host announced. The song started to play, it was a lot calmer than most of the songs that usually played. As the song was ending, Corey pulled into a parking lot. He got out of the car.

"Where are we?" Bray looked confused. Logan got out of the car and looked around.

"West End Overlook. I used to play here every night." Logan smiled. "It's been a while." The group walked over to the fence that wrapped around the park. They looked down at the city with the sun setting behind them. Different buildings began turning on their lights. They stood there, snapping a few pictures of the city. The silence created a relaxing atmosphere. Stray conversations played out behind them but they did their best to ignore them. 

Bray stood there, thinking about what had happened at the church. "Logan..." Logan looked over at Bray. "There was something..." Corey looked over at Bray, signaling for him to keep quiet. Bray slighted nodded. "There was something I wanted to ask you. And I wanted to ask you too, Corey." He almost laughed at the confused expressions he got in response. "Why the hell do so many people in Pittsburgh use 'yinz'? I heard it so much when we were at that mall."

Corey laughed, "Why do yinz in the South use y'all?"

"I'm almost offended." Bray shook his head. "But, what's it short for? Y'all is short for 'you all'. How do you even spell 'yinz'?"

"It's short for 'you ones' and there's a bunch of different ways to spell it. The most common form is spelled 'y-i-n-z' or just 'y-n-z' if you're feeling lazy. Sometimes it's spelled 'y-e-n-z' or 'y-u-n-z'." Logan smirked. "It seems there's no stable form of it for the local areas. Good luck figuring out which area uses which form." Corey looked a little surprised. "They even got a name for blue collar Pittsburgh people: 'Yinzers'."

"Now that's the type of answer I'm looking for! Thank you!" Bray looked back at the city. "It is a beautiful city, there's no denying that."

Corey looked at his phone, it was already 10 PM. "Hey guys, I know the view is nice and all, but I really think we should go back and get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us." He started heading back towards the car and Logan and Bray followed. They drove to the closest hotel and were quick to fall asleep once they got into their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a nightmare, right?

Bray was the first one to wake up the next morning. He didn't sleep as well as he hoped to and he could thank his nightmare for that. Corey and Logan were still sleeping, together? Bray look on in confusion until he remembered that they got a two bedroom room. The chair between the beds had some extra blankets and pillows on it. Corey turned towards the center of the bed, bringing the rest of blanket closer towards him. Logan mumbled something in his sleep. They were facing each other and a part of Bray hoped that they woke up like that. "How rude." Bray whispered as he noticed that Corey had most of the blanket. He looked back at the chair and grabbed one of the blankets, putting it over Logan. "That's better." Logan shifted a little before relaxing. Bray grabbed his wallet and cell phone and walked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

It was cooler outside than what Bray thought but it was still comfortable. "Heaven's judgement will unleash one hell of a punishment." Bray ran his hand over his face, what was it suppose to mean? He sat down on a bench as images from the nightmare replayed in his head. Bray was down on his knees, begging for mercy from the two men who stood about five feet in front of him. One of the men had a guitar, could it have been Logan? Bray shook his head, trying to shake the thought away. There was no reason for it to be Logan. "The time has come to make things right. There ain't no judge for pleading to, we done convicted you. The devil gets your soul tonight." The song played over and over, Bray made sure not to forget the lyrics. A chill raced down his spine as he thought about the other man, the one with the cowboy hat. He took a few breaths and reminded himself that he was getting worked up over a dream. It was just a dream and nothing more. There was no real danger.

"There he is!" A voice yelled out into the morning. Bray turned his head slightly towards the source of the voice. "There's the guy that was with Shulo, I'm sure of it." The group of 6 starting walking towards Bray. A man walked past Bray towards the group. The group stopped in their tracks when they got a better view of the man. "Ph-Phoenix..." Some of the people stepped back. "What... what are you doing here?" The man said nothing but looked back at Bray before looking at the group. Silence filled the area for a while before the group retreated. Bray looked on in confusion. Did this man just save him from that group? Or was this man even more dangerous than them? The man walked over to Bray and sat down beside him. Bray looked at the leather jacket the man was wearing, noting how thin the leather looked and the multiple cuts on it. None of the cuts were deep enough to completely cut through. It was probably better not to ask how those got there.

The man sighed, looking at Bray. "Is it true?" The question caught Bray off guard. "Is it true that Logan Shulo has returned?" Bray nodded, another sigh escaped the man. "That's what I feared..."

"Feared?" Bray searched the man's face, looking for any type of emotion. There was no reason to fear Logan unless you were on his bad side.

"And you must be Bray Wyatt." The man looked away.

"I... Yes... I am." Bray tried to study the man's body language but he did nothing obvious. It was driving Bray insane that he couldn't read this man. "I guess I should thank you. I'm sure that group you scared off was looking for trouble because of what happened to their buddy. So, thank you, Mr..... Phoenix, was it?"

The man shot a glare at Bray before standing up. "Yes, and if it's true, this won't be the last time we cross paths." He walked away, leaving Bray to sit there more confused than before. Another chill raced down Bray's spine. He decided that it'd be best to head back inside, Logan and Corey would probably wake up soon.

Bray walked into the room at looked over at the two men who were still sleeping. They were a lot closer now. Bray decided that he should wake them up or else they wouldn't fall asleep until some odd hour in the morning tomorrow. He walked over to the bottom of the bed and watched Logan put an arm around Corey and pull him closer some. A smile grew on Corey's face in response. Bray decided this was better than when he left, they were cuddling. He could use it against Corey if he needed to. Logan mumbled something in his sleep and Corey responded with a strange noise instantly. They continued their sleep conversation for a few more minutes before Corey started laughing. Logan slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. Corey turned over and faced Logan, their faces dangerously close. Logan leaned his head back some as Bray had to stifle a laugh. Corey woke up and stretched his arms out. He blinked some before his vision adjusted. Logan smiled weakly and gave a slight nod. The smile was still on Corey's face as he looked at Logan, he wasn't the fastest person to wake up it seemed.

"So how much longer are you two going to stare at each other there?" Bray laughed even more, moving the blankets and pillows from the chair to his bed before taking a seat. "Should I just put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob and take another walk?"

Corey snapped awake after hearing Bray. "What do you..." He looked at Logan and his face instantly turned red. "Oh... my god... I'm so sorry, oh no, I'm sorry...." He pushed himself away from Logan and onto the floor. The regret in his eyes was clear right before he fell.

Logan rolled over on the bed and looked at Corey. "Holy crap, you okay?" Corey looked away, his face still red. "Come on, get up." Logan sat up on the bed and offered a hand. He helped Corey up before looking over at Bray, who was a laughing mess. "And just what's so funny over there?"

Bray took some deep breaths to stop laughing. "I never thought I'd see you two cuddle together. It was really cute." The disgusted look Corey gave was almost enough to make Bray laugh again. "Don't give me that face, it was cute and there's no way around it. Logan had his arm around you and pulled you closer..." Bray noticed the color rising in Logan's face. "And then you guys were having a conversation in your sleep. If you can even call it a conversation. It was more like strange noises from both of you. I don't even want to know what you were dreaming about."

"Did you sleep alright?" Logan got up and stretched. He frowned when silence filled the room. "No? What was the problem? Couldn't fall asleep? Couldn't stay asleep? Nightmares?" Logan studied Bray's expressions. "It was nightmares, wasn't it?" Bray looked away, not appreciating how easily he was being read. "It was." Logan walked over and put his hand on Bray's shoulder, "You want to talk about it? A good friend once told me that the easiest way to get over nightmares was to talk about them."

"There were..." Bray looked at the door. "How about we get some breakfast first? It'll give you guys some time to wake up. I'll tell you after we eat, I promise. I'll wait outside for you to get ready." He got up and walked to the door. "Don't take too long, alright?" As he walked outside, he could've sworn he saw someone with a leather jacket. He wanted to believe that it wasn't the man he met earlier. Bray shook his head. "Just who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to switch the main focus for this part to help build up some stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what could the nightmare mean?

"So, what was that nightmare about?" Logan held the door for Bray and Corey as they walked back to their hotel room. They had gotten breakfast at a small local restaurant, the workers looking like they've seen a ghost as the group walked inside. Some people stopped by the trio's table asking about Logan.

Bray sat down on his bed. "Well..." He waited for Logan and Corey to sit down before continuing. "I don't remember much of it but I guess I made some bad decisions, terrible ones actually. Terrible enough that two men decided to take my life even as I sat there on the ground and begged them not to. One guy had a guitar and was singing in a very calm voice." Bray watched Corey switch his focus over to Logan. "And the other guy had a cowboy hat and what looked like a poncho? I'm not entirely sure. He said nothing but he was the one that pulled the trigger." He looked down, trying to remember what was said during the nightmare. "No... He said one thing... 'Heaven's judgement will unleash one hell of a punishment.' I... don't really know what he meant by it. The guitar man sang something too." Bray cleared his throat and tried to mimic the man's voice. "The time has come to make things right. There ain't no judge for pleading to, we done convicted you. The devil gets your soul tonight."

Logan leaned in a bit closer. "Bray.... I think we had the same dream."

"Wait." Corey spoke up, startling Logan and Bray. "So if you both had the same dream... Does that mean Logan was the guitar man? What the hell did you do to get on his bad side, Bray?"

Bray looked over at Corey. "I don't know if it was Logan, this man had a regular looking guitar, not like the all black one he has here." He pointed at Logan's guitar. "Maybe you were a bystander, Logan. I might have an idea on who the other guy was..." He looked to the door, almost expecting the man to walk right in and tell them about how he had the same dream as well. "When I was outside earlier before either of you were awake, I ran into a group of people. I guess they knew the punk that Logan beat up because one of them recognized me. There were about six of them and they started walking towards me. Then.. there was this man that walked past me and towards the group. This man, all by himself, was able to scare off the entire group. He sat beside me and asked about Logan.."

"Asked what?" Logan didn't mean to sound defensive.

"He asked me if your return was real. I didn't lie to him, I didn't tell him everything I knew, but I didn't lie to him. I feel that if I would have lied, my nightmare would have been the least of my concerns." Bray shook his head. "He knew my name, and even said that him and I would cross paths again. He looked pretty tough, he had this leather jacket that had some deep cuts in it. The only type of name I got from him was 'Phoenix'." Logan looked away, a sense of panic rising in Bray. "Corey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Corey glanced up. "It won't take long, I promise." Bray walked over to the door. "We'll just be outside here." Corey followed behind, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"You know any good wrestling schools in the area?" Bray hesitated for a few seconds. "I don't know who this Phoenix guy is... and I know I should've brought this up earlier but I was going to ask if you wanted to bring Logan down to Florida to see if WWE would sign him but..."

Corey took a step back. "Wait, you wanted to bring him back with us?"

"Well we couldn't just leave him here! We aren't that mean."

"We could have hooked him up with a place to stay at least, I didn't know you wanted to bring him to Florida. How wo--"

Bray glared at Corey, realizing that he didn't get to explain his plan. "You didn't let me finish, Corey. Do you know any good wrestling schools around here? Yes or no."

"Yes, IWC or PWX would work. Why?"

"I don't entirely know for sure but... I think he should become a wrestler. Like I said, I don't know anything about that Phoenix guy. If Logan's here wrestling... And with our current situation... We'll all be in different places, we won't have to worry about that Phoenix." Bray sighed. "I just want to look out for all of us. He can't be in 3 places at once."

Corey thought about it. "You're right but... we can't be in 3 places at once either."

Bray smiled. "That's why we'll all keep in contact! So, we gonna try this or what?"

"If you're confident in it, then I guess it's worth a shot."

"Glad you could see it my way." Bray opened the door and marched into the room, almost scaring Logan. "Logan, have you ever wanted to be a pro wrestler?"

Logan looked at Corey then Bray. "A pro wrestler? I watched wrestling growing up but to actually be a wrestler? I don't know if I could do it."

Corey sat down near Logan. "You'd be just fine, from what Bray was saying, I think you'd be perfect for the local wrestling scene here." A silence grew in the room as Logan thought about it. He slowly began to nod. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yeah, I'll give a shot." Logan continued to nod, confidence growing within him. "Yeah, I'll give it my best!" He sat up straight, smiling. "I'll become the best in the area for you guys, I'll become champion!" Corey and Bray couldn't help but to smile.

Corey got up and looked at Bray, "Well, that settles it." He looked back to Logan. "Logan, there's some people I want you to meet. I know the perfect place for you to wrestle. You coming, Bray?" Bray shook his head and headed over to the bed, laying down on it. "Alright then... Don't go having anymore nightmares, okay?" A muffled noise came from Bray, his face buried into the pillow. "I'll... take that as a yes then..." He shook his head, "Shall we get going?" Corey held the door open for Logan. He headed out behind Logan but stopped, looking back at Bray. "If.. if anything happens, call us, okay?" Another muffled response from Bray was enough to make him feel better. They headed out, the day suddenly becoming busy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there's a lot of talking in this part, sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fate's smiling on you, Logan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh my god it's been a while. Let's pick this up again, yeah?

Bray woke up a couple of hours later to five missed calls, all of them from Corey. Corey only left one voicemail, Bray decided to listen to it. "Wow, you must be REALLY tired to sleep through your phone ringing, or maybe you don't wanna talk to me." Corey laughed, "I'm just messing with you. But reason I've been trying to call you is that Logan um.... he's already booked for an event next month. I talked to Shirley Doe and explained the situation to him, he met up with us, they went in the other room and about half a hour later they came back and Shirley told me that Logan already knows how to wrestle. Call me back when you get the chance because I'm running out of ti--" The message ended there and Bray looked at his phone in shock. Logan already knows how to wrestle? The phone started ringing, Corey was calling him yet again.

"Hello?"

"Oh, you're awake, good afternoon!" Logan laughed, "Corey wanted me to call you to tell you that we're on the way back so we didn't startle you when we got there." Bray could hear Corey in the background saying about how Bray finally answered the phone. "Corey's been looking through these radio stations trying to find one to listen to, oh wait what was that?! Go back a station and turn it up." Bray could hear the radio on the other end, wondering why Logan wanted him to hear the song. He didn't have to wonder long as he began to hear the same song from his dream. "Think we found your song, Bray. We're almost there so I'll talk to you when we get there, bye!"

"See you when you get here." The call ended and Bray sat there trying to process all of what happened. There was a knock at the door a few minutes later. "When you said 'almost there' I didn't think you meant 'right outside'." Bray laughed as he opened the door but the laugh soon died down as he looked at the man standing before him. "Phoenix..."

"I only stopped by to thank you for not lying to me, so thank you and a good day to you." He nodded and walked away as soon as he finished, Bray watching him in confusion. Bray watched him all the way until he was out of view, a bad feeling setting in his gut the entire time.

"You answer for the him the first time he calls but you don't answer any of the five times I call!" Corey's voice made Bray jump. "What's with that?" Bray looked at Corey and Logan who were walking towards the room.

"Oh, are you jealous that I wanted to talk to your boyfriend?" Bray teased.

Logan laughed and slipped his hand into Corey's hand, "Oh, baby, there's no need to be jealous, you know I'm loyal." The last part of it came out like a song.

Corey pulled his hand away, "Both of you stop that! Besides, I got some good news. Logan is good to wrestle, he's been booked for an event next month at IWC. He'll be facing Facade and it's sure to be a great match. And as for your plan, Bray, I'll leave that second part in your hands."

Bray clapped his hands together, "Perfect. But Logan, I've been meaning to ask you: where did you learn how to fight? You said that you never fought in your life but here you are more than ready to be a wrestler. Were you fighting angels during those 21 years you were gone?"

"Fighting angels? No, can't say I did that. I don't really know where I learned to fight. Maybe it could be a side effect of time travel? Or maybe God decided that I should know some stuff so I can defend myself in a completely different time." Logan scratched his head, "All I know is that this is not how I planned any of my life to go. Then again, I don't think anyone plans for time travel."

"Ummm... e-excuse me... Logan?" Logan turned around to see a woman with a surprised expression on her face. She put a hand over her mouth when she saw Logan's face. "Oh my god..." She moved her hand that was covering her mouth and took a moment to calm herself down. "My apologies, you probably don't remember me but I used to watch you perform at the old Evergreen Hotel before they turned it into a restaurant. It feels like forever ago..."

Logan looked at the woman, a warm smile forming on his face, "I believe I do remember you... Elizabeth?" The gasp from the woman confirmed that she was Elizabeth. "How could I forget the lovely lady who would chat with me after performances?" Elizabeth smiled, a light blush rising to her cheeks. "And how is the Evergreen Hotel doing? They had really good food there."

Elizabeth frowned, "The Evergreen Hotel got torn down 2 years ago. The restaurant didn't work out since there was a falling out between the main chef and owner so the owner decided to turn it into a strip club. It turned mostly into a biker's bar until 2004 where the owner was arrested for running a prostitution ring and drug trafficking... I've been going to The Smiling Moose nowadays to see bands."

"The Smiling Moose?"

"Yeah, it's a bar, they have different music there ranging from 80's cover bands, metal, and pop punk." Corey chimed in, "I've been there a few times after events. We should go later on!"

Logan looked back at Corey and nodded before looking at Elizabeth, "That sounds like a plan. Elizabeth, if you're not busy later, would you want to meet us there?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Definitely! I'll have some of my friends meet us there!"

"Alright, the more the merrier!" Logan smiled before remembering something. "Oh! Before I forget, let me give you my number so we can stay in contact." They exchanged numbers before Elizabeth left to go to work. Logan turned to Bray and Corey, "She was a huge fan of my music before my disappearance, she's probably one of my closest friends." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Fate's smiling on you, Logan." Bray smiled before he looked confused, "We have plans for tonight but... what are we doing for the rest of the day? Because if you don't have any other plans, we could just binge watch some wrestling to help you catch up with it as well."

"I love the sound of that, we can just have a relax day." Corey nodded in agreement as they all headed back into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love different fan theories for Elias Samson's character, especially the time traveler one. What better way to expand on those theories than to write a fic?


End file.
